fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archived If you haven't noticed, my talk page has been archived, thanks Zichoihno for the easy explanation Yo Glad to see the explanation sufficed. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I see, that's fine. Long as you expand his personality section, all is well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the Supreme Commander gives a speech and one or two higher level students in good standing as well. What would be ideal for you? I'm willing to let you have liberty with how you do it, to better fit your way of doing things. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that's fine, man. You could just have Marcus give the speech, and yea, you can use the quote. The speech would just be the typical: "be ready for danger", " ready to serve your nation", etc type of stuff. Using the quote is fine. Whatever works for you. If you really just want to focus on the tour part, you can make the whole speech thing short, nothing wrong there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there are dorms in the academy. Dorms, library, all that stuff.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC) As a person who's reading your story, I have to say one thing. You don't need to capitalize the "the" before the word "academy", you don't even need to capitalize the word "academy" all the time either, to be honest. Seeing "The Academy" all the time gets bothersome in a way. Just feedback. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Female student I can make a female student for you if you want. I don't mind helping? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll make her a second year. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thats cool. Will you be making a new chapter today? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Well if you need me to make a teacher or more students let me know True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll ask him True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Nowie Sheep Sure go for it, go as wild as you want, just as long as it doesn't go all hax :P And once again, you're doing a great job on the storyline! The Pink Sheep 04:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Just saw Macbeth and I have to say, he is actually quite brilliant. I love the idea of how he uses support magic rather than being on the frontlines since I guess it would be fairly dangerous. Which reminds, me, I should really start working on Five... The Pink Sheep 05:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard, I was sort of on the Wikia, bored since I didn't really feel like updating my Storyline...when I remembered that we still had the RP! Yeah lol sorry for not updating for a while but anyways, I've sort of half wrapped it up. Parius got knocked out by a fluke// surprise shot from Five although if you want to continue the fight then by all means, you can. Just a heads up but it's your turn now, take your time >.< The Pink Sheep 08:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo, read the ending and I have to say...That was freaking brilliant. The way you wrapped it up, covering how Maria and the Chitose's are still alive, as well as leading it into the Tale of Team Moon Drop, I applaud you good sir. But in all seriousness though, you did a far better job than I could have ever done :D The Pink Sheep 02:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks Lee:P As for the Storyline hmm...well I guess I'm pretty close to starting it once more, I've got the majority of the first half of the storyline planned out, the only problem is that the big bad guy has an ultra hax magic and I'm not sure if the admins will like that... Anyways, to be perfectly honest, I'm a little bit concerned about the Stuff of Legends? because the last part has some sort of weird font. Lol jks but srsly though, it's actually really good, the way you brought them together with that incident was fairly awesome, and also gives an opportunity for the story to branch out in several directions. Don't know if you're worried or not but in the fairly unlikely, odd event that you are, you're doing an amazing job, keep it up!! The Pink Sheep 03:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol naa it's still alright and besides, if it was OFC then I wouldn't have minded at all, Miki's personality is pretty hard. Oh btw, DO. NOT. EDIT. You're EXACTLY on 1991 edits...just saiyan The Pink Sheep 03:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The trick is that you don't :) Na but I guess there's always 2002...anyways yes you're certainly welcome, Miki's quite a pain but I suppose he COULD add an interesting factor in absolutely dangerous situations...who knows The Pink Sheep 06:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard I just saw your comment on Fabula Nova and I was gonna ask you lol but anyways, sure go for it but I need to sort of explain a few things before you go ahead and make it lol. Well anyways first off, you could probably easily guess but Fabula Nova is going to be the primary antagonists of The Tale of Team Moon Drop. Meaning that your guy has to be ultra bad >:3 Secondly, the organization is split into 14 members, with 7 divisions which is basically 1 master and 1 apprentice. So you can go ahead and make a character or alternatively you can go ahead and make two of them. Thirdly, the Master's of Fabula Nova should have a form of Lost Magic although it's up to you I guess whereas on the other hand the Apprentices should have a normal form of magic which can be utilized to the extent that they're ridiculously powerful. Fourth point (Sorry if this is getting a little bit long) uhh oh right, I'll introduce it a bit later but I'll go and tell you now but all apprentices have this ability called "Deus Fortitúdo which basically translates from Latin into "God Strength". What this is is basically a hidden power up that they can use that provides them with a maximum of 2'' things, an example being that Diaros' will be a mass increase in Magic, as well as being able to summon swords without using his Requip which means that he can more or less borderline hax mode. However, Deus Fortitúdo can only last for a maximum of 30 seconds, at which point afterwards the apprentice can't use his/her magic for 30 days. For now that should be it...well I dunno, I might've forgotten something or I could be like a total dick and go "And add this as well". Well if I actually do that, I apologize in advance anyways hmm...have fun. Oh! Right actually there is one more thing. So far I've made Division 1 and the leader of Division 2. I'll have to ask that you don't make Division 7, 3 and if you do make a division 5, try and make it something Ice or Water related. Future plans and all...yeah :3 Actually I might go and ask Ziki if he wants to make one...well anyways, Go for it! The Pink Sheep 04:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard. You are a sneaky little bastard... Lol Anyways, the idea itself sounds good. Since the person you're planning is going to be part of the Unmei no Kenshi, I was thinking if it was possible to put him/her into either the 4th or 6th division? The idea itself sounds brilliant I mean, chess and swords...pretty scary thought. Well curious to see what you'll come up with :3 The Pink Sheep 05:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) He looks good, do you want him to be a leader or apprentice? Although looking at him, I would say he looks a bit like a leader. Anyways, good job :) The Pink Sheep 05:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll agree with you there, he does well and truly look like a fairly dangerous man. I actually haven't read the full length of Chess Magic yet but if there aren't enough "players" for the game, does that render the magic inneffective? Well reGARDless (see what I did there?) you did an epic job, keep it up >.< The Pink Sheep 05:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard, you're going to be the first one I use my NEW signature on so I'm hoping it works well :) Well anyways, that actually does sound quite dangerous, but I still have like so many confusions lol. Well not really that many but anyways, during the Wonderland Style, would the opponent become a Chess Piece as well? And one more thing, am I correct in assuming that Saxon can't change from any piece but the King? 08:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for telling me :) Oh btw, I'm introducing the leaders earlier than the apprentices, meaning that I think by the last chapter of Set Out! All the leaders should be introduced into the storyline. As for the apprentices, I'm thinking of one per arc, of course the second and perhaps third arc will just feature the apprentices as side villains, depends on how things turn out. On another note, Conway and Tethe' have split off from the group and more or less, they're about to join the battle with an addition :D 01:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard I'm back; maybe; I dunno anyways, I was writing the Creating a Legend and I was wondering if you could possibly add my property template onto Conway Blackwood and Gottes Hexenjäger, reason being that as the storyline progresses, they'll probably gain new moves and you know, hassling you about adding them to the pages sounds pretty bad so I thought it'd be much easier if you just let me edit them. Well anyways, if it's not alright with you that's cool, just wanted to ask :) 08:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh actually, there was another thing I wanted to ask you about however, you know Gottes' prayer beads? Do they '''pernamentally' seal away Magic Powers or are they returned after a period of time? Also, can he seal away more than one or does he have to like, release the one he's stored before he can seal a magic again? 08:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Claw Magic Sure thing![[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Misaki working on her now man True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it man True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ready Misaki Asuna is ready for you. Can't wait wil you be writing it t True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC)omorrow? Well I look forward to it. I'll try to work on Ryuga and misaki some more True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey the story is going great so far can't wait to see what happens next. That being said I see you still have a lack of characters. I undersatnd no one can move a story to far with out a cast. I'd be happy to make some more people for both male and females, teacher, villian, minor, or whatever just let me know. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay man well for now if you don't mind I'll make a student I kinda had an idea.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) OkayTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Atticus Yamada and Yuki Yamada. are the 2 new students I made. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 0--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC)0:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem one quick favor do you mind takeing care of the age thing for me and lower because I'm on my mobile phone now and its kinda hard to make edits. Ok, so...you're wrong on the request because its only if you are going to''' take a job in the guild'...but don't worry, i'll join your character. :) Gab801 07:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks for the options. But if you're going to do that again, take the job first then start searching for pics...:) Gab801 02:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Still Alive! Hey, I'm still alive! XD Sorry bout the abence, my computer crapped out on me, and I ONLY just got access to a a computer right now. XD You may use that blade you want, by the way. The Parius (talk) 13:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Ziki here! WTF Lee, It took me a while to realize you've archived. I was just scrolling up and down for the last 15 minutes, thinking something must have happened. I EVEN RESTARTED MY ROUTER!!! Lol Anyways check out Jinx I'm finally starting to pimp her out with some cool magic. You know, I wouldn't want to lose that easily in the tournament ;) Yours truly [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!]]) 15:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Loooool please do that. That would be awesome :) [[User:Zikimura|'''Zikimura]] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Right, sorry for the double-post, but my internet suck lol Can I ask you to have her being underestemated. For example she doesn't want to show her abilities and everyone thinks she is the mage because of that, since Dante has no such reservations (i'm assuming the familliar spirits that reside in the FS World clearly don't think very high of humans, I've read the first chapter and that's my conclusion :). After all, she is the most intelligent. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Btw, it should be Sexy Kitten, Fucking Badass'' lol [[User:Zikimura|'''Zikimura]] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Can't wait lol :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hi again lol I was just reading the familiar spirit world page, is it okay if you make Jinx a special case where it was she that made a contract with Dante and not the other way around. And she was outside of the FSW (fullname too long) in Earth Land. If you don't want to I can change it. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dammit lol, I always remember that I have forgotten to tell you something else when I press the preview button. Sorry. What I wante to tell you is that I'm planning on creating a new familiar spirit for my character Verethragna so I was hoping to get permission. Also, I want him again to be a special case, though I've yet to actually create the story for him. Yes him :D His name will be Dust and he will be a crow spirit :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura How about FS can leave on their own if they want to. But those that do get looked down upon as Traitors or... or something like that for betraying their king and world for some humans. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 22:57, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Maybe add both? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Lol sorry dude I thought of something just as I pressed Publish. Dammit, I hate when that happense. Why not make it so that those that were banished can get a chance at redemption if they join the tournament? However, those that leave willingly are forced to enter. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey, I was just wondering, but can I add Dust to the story? :3 However can he participate alone, since he is separated from his human partner? Also, I've noticed you haven't added Ayame Crystalheart & Ryūgamine Shindo and their partners as participants. Or did the users not want to be in the story? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 02:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Lol yeah I do :D 15:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks. Lol I never knew people thought like that. I'm just making creating things that pop into my head at random times. Which brings me to my next question. :3 Can I have Dust banished for rebelling against the King 400 years ago? I was thinking on how to explain his eyepatch and an idea just popped up lol :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 20:48, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks :D Lol, what's with the elipses? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura elipsis, sorry. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks :) [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 22:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hallo-thanks Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:26, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to thank you for all the help in the past with fixing my pages and comments and shit your an awesome dude and like i said thank you. Knightwalker591 (talk) 12:14, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to say thanks, for your helpping. Knightwalker591 (talk) 21:17, October 27, 2012 (UTC) You Wish XD Knightwalker591 (talk) 23:02, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Come on man, your awesome dude i'm just joking man. XD Well Getting rid of the table of contents then, right? You can get rid of by putting this at the top of the page: . That's about it.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hey man I finally started creating characters for my first story. It'll be about this guy here. Any who I was wondering if you wouldn't mind contributing a main character for my story? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) THat is up to you my friend. At the moment it make no difference what kind of character you make.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC)